gravenhurstfandomcom-20200223-history
Port Romanani, Greater McCallister
| subdivision_type1 = Autonomous Country | subdivision_name1 = Greater McCallister | subdivision_type2 = | subdivision_name2 = | subdivision_type3 = | subdivision_name3 = | established_title = | established_date = | founder = | seat_type = | seat = | government_footnotes = | leader_party = | leader_title = | leader_name = | cantonese = | english = | french = | japanese = | putonghua = | arabic = | esperanto = | russian = | uyghur = | korean = | portuguese = | spanish = | other_languages = | unit_pref = Metric | area_footnotes = | area_urban_footnotes = | area_rural_footnotes = | area_metro_footnotes = | area_magnitude = | area_note = | area_water_percent = | area_rank = | area_blank1_title = | area_blank2_title = | area_total_km2 = 8.64 | area_land_km2 = | area_water_km2 = | area_urban_km2 = | area_rural_km2 = | area_metro_km2 = | area_blank1_km2 = | area_blank2_km2 = | area_total_ha = | area_land_ha = | area_water_ha = | area_urban_ha = | area_rural_ha = | area_metro_ha = | area_blank1_ha = | area_blank2_ha = | dunam_link = | area_total_dunam = | area_land_dunam = | area_water_dunam = | area_urban_dunam = | area_rural_dunam = | area_metro_dunam = | area_blank1_dunam = | area_blank2_dunam = | length_km = | width_km = | dimensions_footnotes = | elevation_footnotes = | elevation_m = | population_footnotes = | population_total = 22021 | population_as_of = 2015 | population_density_km2 = auto | population_demonym = | population_note = | population_change = | population_change_from = | timezone1 = | utc_offset1 = | timezone1_DST = | utc_offset1_DST = | postal_code_type = | postal_code = | area_code_type = | area_code = | iso_code = | website = | footnotes = }} Port Romanani (Traditional Chinese: 羅馬尼港; Local English pronunciation: PORT ro-men-NAUGHAN-ni) is a city in western Greater McCallister of the Nicholasland, at the confluence of Dawson River and Australis River. The Dawson River empties into the Pacific Ocean at Port Romanani. Historically, Port Romanani has been an important and major port of the kingdom. Port Romanani is known for being the first planned city of the kingdom. History Port Romanani was a planned city dating back to the British colonial era in the 1850s. It was planned as a major port to ship harvested natural resources back to United Kingdom and Europe for trading purposes. Port Romanani was originally named "Port Ursus" prior to 2007. There was a debate in 2007 whether to rename the city to commemorate the city's 4 founders. The motion was passed and effective 1 January 2008, the city was renamed to its present name. Port Romanani was promoted to be a city with the renaming in January 2008. Port Romanani is divided into 32 wards, each one 600 metres by 450 metres. Port Ursus’s many businesses include retail, services offices, Bank Head Offices, trading (stock market) and manufacturing. Geography There are hills to the north and south of the city. There are low density residential areas because it impacts the landscape less as the authorities only need to flatten a little amount of land. For apartments, large and flat land is needed, since they take up more space. The hills affected our land use decision because flattening them to build houses would be expensive, the hills are now for recreational purposes. For example, the hills are home to the Ursus Ski Resoirt and the Polaris Conservation Area in the area of the hills. The city took advantage of the ocean for beaches, ferries, parks, marinas and marine reserves. Birch Island, the island by the south of the coast of Port Romanani, was used as a nature reserve. The unused, flat and fertile land east of the community of Parkdale was used for farms. The swamp impacted the city's land use decision because in order to use that land, draining must be completed, and that would affect the environment. The rest of the coastline that’s not being used and transformed it into a beach by compressing the land. Climate The city has a subarctic climate, with frigid winters and cool summers. Winter low temperatures frequently reach -30, and summer high temperatures occasionally reach above 20. According to a study completed in 2013, this is one of the push factors preventing many people to move and settle in the city. Land Uses Transportation Network Public transit is easy to access. Port Romanani has a long track record of a successful public transit system because there is more usage of buses, walking and cycling paths than cars. In a study completed in 2007, 30% of the people take the bus, 15% use the rail and 5% use the ferry system. hat means that 50% of the city’s population uses our public transit. In the rest of the 50% that don’t use public transit, 30% of the people walk to work, and 20% travel by car. Residential Land Use Residential areas are located around the Central Business District (CBD) so that residents have easy access to transportation, offices in the CBD and services. The area immediately around the CBD – the high density area – is covered with condominiums and apartments. Buildings with 20 or more stories are more common in this area. Around this area, apartments and townhouses can be found with the buildings 3 stories or more – this is the medium density area. Lastly, around the medium density area is the low density area. Here there are mostly single, detached houses. The residential areas can be found along the river and also close to the hills because the scenery in both those places is great and very pleasant to look at. Commercial Land Use The CBD section of the commercial land use was put in the geographic centre of the city so that it is easily accessible for everyone. It is organized into 4 ring roads. There are regular shops at intersections because they are busy so they will likely attract more customers. Industrial Land Use Industrial land use is located at the farthest west end and far from the CBD and the residential areas. It is that way so that there is less of a pollution impact on those two areas because of industries. There is a big gap of unzoned land between Colborne Junction Road and Nelson Avenue, because the land is reserved for recreational (ski hill), and serve to avoid land use conflict (i.e. separate the industrial and residential land). Institutional and Public Buildings For institutions, the elementary schools are equally spaced from one another to make it equally easy for everyone to reach. That is the same reason that applies to why high schools are scattered equally. The city is also home to the University of Port Romanani. For public buildings, the city hall is located in the CBD so that it is reachable. There are more clinics and police kiosks than hospitals and major police stations because they require less funding than a hospital or major police station would. The similarity is that they are equally scattered so the maximum distance needed to travel to get to the nearest clinic, hospital, minor police kiosk or major police station is the same for all of them. There are two churches south of the river because the population here is greater because of the CBD and one north of the river so that there is one to accommodate the population there. The Sewage Treatment Centre, Water Purification Plant, Recycling Plant and Waste-to-energy Plant are all located in the Industrial area almost isolated from the residential area and the CBD so that there is less waste and pollution in both those areas as people live there and it could affect their health. Open Spaces and Recreational Facilities A lot of the Open Spaces and Recreational Facilities are located on the hills because that land would otherwise be wasted or it would cost a lot of money to flatten the land for residential areas. Cemeteries are located just north of the Australis River, quite far away from the residential area so that it is out of sight since it is not so pleasant to see everyday. Principles of Town Design The age median is 32.5 years, among one of the younger cities in the kingdom. The needs of the citizens are met according to their age. For the needs of people with physical disabilities, there are wheelchair accesses in all buildings. Also, according to the Elevators Ordinance (Port Romanani), all the buildings over four stories require elevators. There are different cultures themes in different streets in Port Romanani. For example, the Canadian and American culture theme is on Montgomery Street South and North. There are Canadian flag plazas in the middle of streets. European style shops can also be found along roads. There is a Chinatown by Westminister Way and Eastminister Way. In that Chinatown, there is a Chinese marketplace and structures that were Chinese-style. Chinese shops, restaurants and indoor malls also fill this area. Greek town is located at Crosstown Boulevard Southwest and Northeast, in which there are Greek style shops, restaurants and indoor malls. There is Little Italy at Broadway Northwest and Broadway Southeast intersection. A homeless shelter is maintained near the CBD. There is an underground city spanning west to Nelson, east to Marc Garneau, North to the 4th ring of the CBD, and south to Fraser By-Pass. This is convenient in case of harsh climates in the winter. Population Distribution The population size is 30 000 residents. The areas with low density are located on mountains (north of Welland Avenue and south of McMurray Parkway). This area is in the outskirt areas far away from the CBD, east of McMaster Avenue, and west of Nelson Avenue. The population here is 5 000. The medium density areas are between the low density and high density areas, which are near the CBD. The medium density area is located at the south of Welland Avenue, but north of Riverlea Avenue. It is south of Fraser By-Pass and north of McMurray. The population there is 10 000. The high density area is near the CBD (around its rings, north of Riverlea Avenue, south to Fraser By-Pass, west to Nelson Avenue and east to McMaster Avenue). The population here is 15 000. City Facilities Municipal Offices, Location of CBD & Industrial Areas There are three municipal offices to serve different residents. One is at Ridgecrest & Deborah Blair, one at Northern CBD and one in the Central CBD. The CBD is located on the south of Astra River and east of Nelson, west of the Downtown By-Pass (a.k.a. McMaster Avenue) and north of Fraser By-Pass. The Industrial areas are located at the west end of Port Ursus. Transportation Patterns One of the transportation patterns are the road patterns, which are mainly grid patterns, except for the CBD, where the roads are organized like a spider web. The highways form a “4” shape and all highways eventually meet in the centre of the CBD. All the highways connect to other cities. The rail pattern forms a star shape (*), eventually meeting at the CBD in the Port Romanani Grand Central Station. A station is located when the rail meets a major street. The local roads are in a garden style. The bridges link both sides of the river. There is a major north to south arterial road that are made in ever 600 metres (approximately). Service roads are also implemented beside highways to accommodate traffic in case of a highway closure (i.e. because of construction, or major traffic accidents). The east to west routes are spaced approximately 400 metres. Shopping Facilities There is a local service centre every major intersection. A strip mall is along busy, major thoroughfares. Commercial shopping centres are on every grid. Every 8 grids, there is a big box store, which makes it a total of 4 in the city. There is a regional shopping centre every 8 grids with a total of 4 in the city. Schools & Public Buildings There are elementary schools every 1 grid, and are funded according to the local population. High schools are located every 4 grids and are funded according to the local 13-to-18-year-old population. There is one college per each side of the river with a total of 2 in the city and adjust funding to local population plus 100 for international population. There is also 1 university, the University of Port Romanani. For public buildings, there is a city hall located on the 2nd Ring Road, a minor medical clinic per grid and a major medical centre per side of the river (adjusts funding according to the local population). There are 2 churches south of the river and 1 north of the river. There is a minor fire hall per 4 grids and a major fire hall pre side of the river. A minor police kiosk is located per grid and one major police station per side of the river. There is a sewage treatment centre at Colbourne Junction Road at the Industrial area, a Water Purification Centre at Golden Gates Island, the Recycling Plant and the Waste-to-energy plant at the Industrial area. Recreational Facilities For recreation, there are ski hills north to Ridgecrest, south to Riverlea, west to Colbourne Junction and east to Stonebridge. They attract tourists and it uses the natural steep hills. It is accessible with bus, train, the airport and roads. There are 32 cycling paths, with one per grid. There is a series of neighbourhood Parks, forming a chain. They are Open Canadian Plaza, Open Grass Area, Small Park Green, Small Flower Garden, Small Plaza, Basketball Court, Skating Rink, Tennis Court and Skateboard Park. There are also others like Large Palm Tree Plaza, the Marina and the National Area – the Delta. The Provincial Area is in the Forks of the Astra River and the Conservation Area, which are the Ursa Major and Polaris Area. The Ocean Shore Park and Beaches (Orlando and Oasis) are also parks. There is also a community centre every grid. Also, there is a Marina that has a 400 boat berthing limit. It is accessible by roads and bus by Marina Drive. Greater McCallister Cruise Ship Port is another place that opportunity for tourism. There is a 6 cruise ship parking limit and there is access to it by road by Cruise Ship Boulevard. Tourist accommodation includes the resort, Spa and the hotel. Kingdom Facilities Due to the location of the city along the coast of Pacific Ocean, and being one of the largest settlements in the northwest of the kingdom, The Imaginary Lands of Nicholas stations the Armed Forces of the Imaginary Lands of Nicholas (NAFB West McCallister) in Port Romanani. The kingdom maintains a large presence of over 2,500 personnel in the city. The army features an Army Base and an Air Force Base. Entertainment & Communication The sources of entertainment are the two radio stations and one television studio. Also, there is an Opera House and Stadium. Port Romanani also ran in a campaign to host the 2018 Pan-ILN-ympics, but was unsuccessful. Port Romanani Telecommunication Tower is used for telecommunication and as the Telephone Network Headquarters. It is also a landmark and has a Wireless (i.e. Wi-Fi) Network Headquarters. Types of Businesses The types of businesses are retail, service, office, Bank Head Office, Trading (Stock Market) and manufacturing. For industries, there is manufacturing and processing (the Dirty Industries). Our city also has ribbon industries, suburban industries and a suburban business district. Social Issues Aging communities can be dealt with by renovating them and using them again if they are in an okay condition, but if they are very worn down, then it would be better to tear them down and replace them because even though it would be expensive at that time, it would save money in the long run. Port Romanani is quite densely populated, with a very densely populated urban core, rather than spreading out (urban sprawling). Environmentally sensitive areas can also be protected by doing this because it helps reduce urban sprawl into these areas. Loss of the community’s economics base can be prevented by diversifying the economy. Even if one of the industries is lost, it won’t affect the economic base as much as it would have if it was the only industry. The community is sustainable because it meets the needs of the present – the housing needs – but won’t impact the environment in the future because instead of continuing urban sprawl, the housing densities are just made higher but making high density residential homes. Port Romanani has different modes of transportation for passengers and goods. For example, there is access to buses, railways and ferries. Port Romanani is rated as a safe city of the kingdom, as the city has a proactive measure to deals with crime, poverty and homelessness by having a homeless shelter which provides food and an allowance so that people don’t resort to crimes and it also reduces poverty. The needs of all the citizens are met because there are services and programs available to the different categories – students, the elderly, people who have physical disabilities. This community also has a recycling plant so it manages waste properly. The main power source for this city is the Wind Farm on the mountain in a wind farm between McMurray and Wellington. For emergency planning, we use triangular (truss) structures to prevent earthquakes. We have designated 5 evacuation routes – Highway 1E, 2N and 2S which are on McLeod Parkway and Marc Garneau Boulevard. There is also a police department every grid and a fire department every 4. There is not enough land for the residential area because of the hills. This problem was overcome by building high density residential homes around the CBD. Category:Regional Municipality of Greater McCallister